The present invention relates to a control device, a disk apparatus, a method, and a storage medium. Generally, disk drives include a microprocessor, a voice coil (VCM) analog driver, and a VCM actuator (driver actuator). Further, disk drives may include a servo control that uses a multirate notch filter. To perform feedback control with an analog drive circuit that drives a control target such as an actuator, a driver IC requires many external components, such as capacitors and resistors connected to a comparator for comparing the detected value of the control amount for a drive current to a target value. Furthermore, the driver IC can require many pins in order to connect the many external components.
In order to perform multirate control, an amount of control data transferred to the driver IC per unit time is increased. Furthermore, when the number of conditional variables or control targets for the drive circuit increases, the amount of data transferred to the driver IC per unit time increases. For example, in a disk apparatus, in addition to a motor for driving the head assembly and a motor for driving the storage disk, there is also control performed for a piezo element that moves the head and control performed to restrict the effect of vibration of the disk apparatus. As a result, an amount of control data that must be transferred to the driver IC per unit time is increased.